


Intencional

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Tinha sido um acidente, tinha que ser.





	Intencional

Tinha sido um acidente, tinha que ser. Watanuki tinha certeza disso. Himawari era um puro anjo de bondade e gentileza ela não faria algo como jogar o seu buquê de casamento diretamente na cara dele ao invés de no grupo de mulheres que realmente gostariam de pegar o objeto maldito. Provavelmente apenas o resultado de coordenação ruim, ela nunca foi nenhuma estrela nos esportes no seu tempo de escola pelo que ele lembrava, ao contrario do babaca que estava ao seu lado ocupado demais se empanturrando com os salgadinhos do casamento para impedir o buquê de atingir o homem que ele dizia amar direto no rosto (embora Watanuki supunha que seria igualmente ruim se Doumeki pegasse o troço).

Ele olhou para Himawari, absolutamente bela em seu vestido de noiva e ela sorriu diretamente para ele aquele sorriso perfeito dela e Watanuki tinha certeza que havia um certo ar de desculpas nesse, afinal se ela tivesse jogado aquilo intencionalmente nele ela saberia a idéia estúpida que isso certamente colocaria na cabeça do imbecil que finalmente tinha parado de comer. Então tinha sido apenas um acidente, certo ?

“Então isso significa que nós somos os próximos ?” Doumeki disse.

“Cala a boca idiota” Watanuki disse e não largou o buquê pelo resto da festa de casamento.


End file.
